Moon Trilogy: Into the Moonlight
by Kanshisha Miko
Summary: Crystal Moone is ready for anything. Guarding Harry Potter? No problem. Holding the top spot in her year? Simple. Even having a class with Snape? Easy. But nothing she's been through could ever possibly prepare her for this: Muggle High School.


Into the Moonlight Prologue ~ Life as I knew it

"_Weirdo!" a tall, blonde, six-year-old called out to the huddled girl._

_The boy's group crowded around Chrystal, picking on her. Her baby-blue dress was smudged with dirt, her ebony hair ruffled. The four-year-old girl looked up with__defiance in her eyes, glaring at the boys. Both her single emerald eye, and her pale blue eye, stared the boys down._

"_Tommy, poke her!" a brunette boy called_

_The blondie picked up a sharp stick off the ground and poked her with it lightly, then harder, laughing at the girl's winces. The girl felt each sharp jab, but she refused to cry. The next time Tommy's hand neared, she chomped hard on his hand, leaving deep imprints._

"_Ow! The freak bit me!" Tommy shrieked._

_The boys huddled closer._

"_Stop it!" a voice called out. A boy who looked just like the girl walked up to the crowd, anger shining through his eyes. The only difference was his eyes reflected a pale blue shade. _

"_What're ya gonna do?" Tommy snarled._

_Tommy started to levitate into the air gradually, before flipping upside down._

"_Stop it!" the girl yelled._

"_He started it!" the boy remarked._

"_I mean, now!" the girl shouted back._

"_Tommy dropped down with a _thump. _He scrambled to his feet, running away as fast as he could, but not before fearfully calling, "Freaks! Stay away!"_

_The boy came up to his sister, gently pulling her up. _

"_Yes, yes, I know! Thank you, great brother of mine, right?" he smirked._

"_Don't get full of yourself. You're only five minutes older! I could've dealt with it," she retorted._

"_Aww, Chrystal, don't be a grumpy Goblin," he replied._

_Chrystal dusted herself off. She always hated vacationing to the Muggle world._

"_And, you! You know better than to do magic. We're underage, but you know no one knows we've already discovered it!"_

"_Yeah, yeah! Now, let's go back!" _

_The two raced off back to the mansion their family was temporarily using for trips, which held anti-Muggle charms. The mansion was located in a thick forest. As they reached closer to the mansion, the air was thick and tense. It seemed chillier and icy in a way. Chrystal shivered slightly, not due to the chilly air, but from fright. She gripped onto her brother's hand tightly, and they trekked farther. The leaves crunching beneath her feet seemed ominous. Dark, looming clouds gathered and thickened as the duo got closer. Finally, they reached their destination. The darkest cloud hung above the mansion. It was shaped like a skull and had a snake tongue sticking out, almost as if it was hissing at you. Chrystal started shaking terribly, aware of what it was and what it meant. Her brother tensed quickly next to her, and gripped her hand even tighter. _

"_Mom! Dad!" they cried in unison._

_They ran into the mansion to see it in ruins. In the middle of the foyer, were their parent's cold bodies, eyes glazed. They still held identical looks of hatred, yet the fear was instilled._

"_Mom . . . Dad . . .," Chrystal whispered softly, as she slowly made her way to their bodies. A tear slid down one cheek and she bit her lip, trying to hold the rest in. She shook her parents, though they would not wake._

_A small _crack _shook her out of her reverie. She glanced around . . . no one. Then, she noticed, where was her brother?_

"_- - - , where are you? Don't joke! Where are you? - - - !" she screamed_

_No reply . . ._

_She glanced around. No one had Apparated in; unless, it was someone who left. Her mom . . . dad . . . and now, her brother . . . all gone._

_Another _crack_ sounded. Through her mind, she blasted a Reducto spell. A jet of red light streamed though the air, and the shatter of glass could be heard. Dust snaked through every crevice; nothing could be seen. Slowly, it settled. An old man with wispy, gray hair walked out of the dust. He wore old, gray robes, and held a wand with its tip luminous. He was known as Albus Dumbledore._

**Hello, I hope you enjoyed the story. I've been so excited to write it so I hope you're excited as I am. :D This 1****st**** chapter's a little solemn but it'll lighten up! Please review! You know, that button down there that's calling out to you. I accept criticism, I detest flames.**

**~Kanshisha Miko~**


End file.
